Speeding Arrow
by LexysK23
Summary: "There was a smile on Thea's face as she imagined bringing the Arrow down to his knees and shooting his own arrow through his heart, just like he took hers." Complete.
1. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,052  
****Disclaimer: I don't own this awesome show.  
****Author's Note: This is my first Arrow fanfic. My favorite character is Thea, and I'm excited to see her become a badass in the show. This is going to be AU to season 3, because we don't know much yet. The writers and creators are keeping this season hush hush. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Updated: September 19, 2014**

* * *

Thea Queen, or Merlyn, she really didn't know anymore, stared at the vase in front of her.

The vase that she was to destroy in a few seconds. The vase that was metaphorically her life, her old life. Everything that went bad, everyone who wronged her. She was going to destroy that life, and start new. She wasn't going to be the Thea Queen they all knew, Oliver's kid sister, Roy's girlfriend, Miora's daughter. She was going to be Thea Merlyn, the Dark Archer's daughter, Tommy's sister, someone who wants revenge on the one person who ruined her life, the Arrow.

Malcolm Merlyn, although tried to destroy the Glades, he never wronged her personally. He never lied to her, kept things from her. Although she did not trust him, he was all she had left. He was the only one who knew what she wanted. He was the only one who could help her.

He had been training her. Making her stronger. It had been a few months since she disappeared. Malcolm said this was the last step to accepting her future.

Malcolm walked around her, staring at her kneeling form. He watched her clench the sword tight. He watched her as she tensed.

"Oliver Queen kept secrets from you. He knew Slade. He knew the man that killed your mother. He knew that the man was a horrible man. He let that man in your house. He let the man into your lives. He could have stopped your mother's death, but didn't."

Thea glared at the vase, tears in her eyes. She thought about her brother, her brother that knew who true father was. Her brother wasn't her brother anymore, but a stranger in her brother's body. He wanted to help her. He always told her that, but she didn't want his advice. She didn't want him lecturing her. She just wanted her brother; to spend time with, to reminisce about the past with. But he wasn't there. That first year, when he lectured her about the alcohol and drugs, it wasn't the same. He drank for his image. Because he was reckless. He didn't care about anything. But when she drank and did those drugs, it was because that was the only way she could deal with her father's, no, her _step-father_ and half-brother's death. He didn't understand, and he couldn't understand.

"Roy Harper lied to you. He made you promises that he did not keep. He didn't trust you. If I'm correct, he cheated on you. He has hurt you, Thea. He can't be trusted."

Roy had promised her that he would stop trying to get to vigilante. He would stop trying to fight crime. But he didn't. And when she found the arrows, her heart broke into pieces. She didn't know what other secrets he was keeping from her. She was tired of people lying to her. She did not need to be protected.

"Felicity Smoak, John Diggle didn't even try to help you. They are close to Oliver, closer than you are to your _own_ brother. Laurel Lance, Sara Lance, when was the last time they looked your way? Remember when Laurel helped you. When you could go to her? But you can't. Not anymore. She betrayed you, she betrayed Tommy."

Thea had tears streaming down her face. She wiped her tears, as she saw the truth of what he was saying. Of what everyone had done.

"And the Arrow. He took Roy from you. He put his life in danger. He couldn't save your mother, Tommy. They died because of him. It was because of him all this happened. It was because of him, you are here. He is who you must stop. He is in the center of all this, Thea."

Thea stood up and with the sword, but divided the vase in half. She was breathing heavily, and her hands gripped the handle as tightly as she could.

Malcolm smirked as he watched her. He was training her. He was studying her. Molding her to become the perfect daughter, his perfect prodigy.

"I think you are ready," he whispered, as he walked out the room. Thea didn't look at him. She stared the destroyed vase. She felt different. She felt like she was a new person. Like the weight was taken off her shoulders.

Malcolm returned to the room and stood next to his daughter. He had a case on his hands. He looked down and told Thea to open it. Inside was a bow. She gently touched it. She looked up at her biological father (Robert was her father, and no one was going to replace him. She wasn't his child, but he still cared for her, and she was grateful for that).

"This is for you. I got it made when I found out you were my daughter," Malcolm grabbed the bow and threw the case down. He offered it to his child, the only child he had left. He wanted his son to be his prodigy, but Tommy didn't want to be like his father. He wasn't in the right mindset, but his daughter was. His daughter was at the end of her rope and easy to manipulate.

She grabbed the bow and seemed mesmerized by it. She looked up at Malcolm, not sure what she had to do with it.

"I know you can use a bow. I was there at the competitions. I want you to practice it. I want you to help me bring down the Arrow, for Tommy. He didn't save your brother. He let him die."

Thea looked down. She liked how the bow felt in her hands. She ran her finger through the string.

"Will you join me? Be by my side, show the Arrow what a father-daughter duo can do?"

Thea frowned. She looked up at Malcolm. She saw the pride in his eyes. He was proud of her; he wanted her by his side.

Oliver didn't want her to by his side. She felt like he didn't want her in his life. Roy didn't fight enough to have her in his life, with the lying and cheating stunt.

She nodded. She forced her eyes to look up at her father. She nodded again. "I'll join you. I'll help you bring the Arrow down."


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,021  
****Disclaimer: Don't know Arrow or its characters.  
****Author's Notes: Thank you for those who reviewed, favorited, followed, or just plain on read. One to chapter two.**

**Uploaded: September 22, 2014**

* * *

Oliver Queen sat at the bar. He took a sip from his drink, not taking his eyes off the girl in front of him. Next to him was Felicity, telling Diggle and Roy where they were and what they found.

After finding out Thea left, and not being able to contact her in months, Oliver had decided it was time to look for her. He had given her two months to return. She had gone through a lot, and Oliver assumed that she had left to deal with all the drama, all the secret.

Roy told Oliver that they were going to leave Starling City together. While Roy was helping Oliver with Slade's army, Thea was packing his things. She must have found his arrows and mask. She left him a note and disappeared.

Oliver didn't know where she was. He didn't know who she was with. He didn't know if she had any contact with her birth father.

Oliver had found her. She in a bar in a neighboring city. The city was not too far from Starling City, and with Felicity's help, he was able to track her down.

Currently, she was drinking with guys. Oliver was keeping an eye on her, not sure how to get her to go home with him. He was trying to decided when he should make his presence known, and what was the best way.

But Thea knew he was there. She knew he was looking for her. But even though she wanted to know her big brother was worried, he had waited eight months. A lot could happen in eight months. The now-nineteen year old wasn't the same girl, and it was his fault. If Oliver would have searched for her sooner, maybe Malcolm's influence could have been broken. But her brother was too late. The thought alone made her smile.

Thea grabbed the shot glass some guy got for her and placed it on her lips. In a swift movement, she tossed her head back and let the alcohol burn down her throat. She licked her lips to get whatever was left off her lips. She leaned to the guy next to her and whispered into his ear. He nodded and followed Thea out the bar.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Oliver and his blond friend, Felicity follow her. She went to the ally way behind the bar and pulled the guy to her. She let him place his lips on her, letting his drunk hands frisk her. She pushed the guy away and looked at him.

She looked into his unfocused eyes, probably had too much to drink. He had a drunken smile that he probably thought was a panty-dropper, but it just grossed her out. He was at least as tall as her ex, Roy. He looked to be her brothers' age, and knew it would piss Oliver off.

She could hear him getting closer, so she pulled the guy back to continue making out. She couldn't help but smirk when she felt the guy being pulled away. She watched as Oliver turned the guy over and punched him. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the guy to down.

"Ol'ver, whad're ya do in' 'ere?" She stumbled towards him, grabbing onto his shirt to keep herself upright.

"I came to bring you home. I missed you Speedy," he said, as he pulled her close.

"Wha' home? 'm mean, moms dead. 'm oder brother'z dead. Dads dead. No, dad's uh kill'r," she slurred, feeling proud of herself. She was no where near as drunk as she seemed. She just knew how to pull Oliver's string. She knew how to make him fall to his knees in front of her.

"Thea. I'm there. I want you home, no, I need you home. You're all I have left. I won't let anything happen to you. Malcolm won't get to you," he promised, as he grabbed her head.

_Too late_, Thea thought, as she pressed her face against Oliver's shirt to hide her smile. That was too easy. Her brother was easy to manipulate, especially by her. She knew her father would be proud

"Prom'se?"

Oliver nodded as he pressed his lips on her forehead. Oliver looked over his sister's head. He smiled at Felicity. He had his sister back. She was safe and okay.

**Speeding Arrow**

Malcolm Merlyn was watching. He hasn't revealed the Arrow's identity to Thea, but he was talking down the Arrow and Oliver. He was making Thea's hatred for both her brother and the vigilante grow. He hoped that when she finds out who the Hood is, she'll hate him even more. She was his ultimate weapon. She was strong and hard-headed. She was Oliver's weakness. He could only hope that she'll stop at nothing until she gets what she wants, while Oliver won't be able to hurt his sister.

He smirked when he noticed Thea looking at him. He was proud so his child. She was nothing like Tommy. Tommy didn't have what it took to try and make Starling City a better place. He couldn't do it, and it was disappointing. But Thea, she had what it took. She could bring anyone to her knees.

She was going to be unstoppable. No one would be able to stop her, because the only people who can won't hurt her. The Arrow's baby sister, The Black Canary's friend, a somewhat little sister, Arsenal's love.

Malcolm smirked. He had been keeping tabs on the team. He knew about the group's advancements. He turned and left, heading to a destination.

Starling City won't know what hit them. The Dark Archer was coming back, and so was his protégé.

**Speeding Arrow**

"Let's go home," he whispered, as he helped Thea to his car. Felicity sat on the driver seat, while the Queen siblings sat in the back. Thea leaned against her half brother, and closed her eyes.

There was a smile on Thea's face as she imagined bringing the Arrow down to his knees and shooting his own arrow through his heart, just like he took hers away.


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,009  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
****Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed. I want to finish this story before Season three starts. It's going to be twelve chapters.**

**Update: September 24, 2014**

* * *

Thea opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She could feel the cushion under her. She was home. She must have fallen asleep while Felicity drove them home. She sat up and looked around her room. Nothing looked out of place. Oliver must have stayed out, or he must have not touched anything. She didn't know if it bothered her or not.

She sat up and looked at her clothes. Someone had changed her clothes. She wasn't in the dress from the previous night. She was in a t-shirt and shorts. She knew it must have been Felicity because she Oliver wouldn't have done that. She stood up and walked to her shelf. On it were two trophies. The little guys on the trophy had bows and arrows. She smiled. She wondered if archery ran in her family. She had always felt a calling towards it.

Thea raised her hand to touch it when she heard a knock. She stopped, and turned her head. She saw her half brother standing there. He had a smile on his face, and Thea had to give him one, not wanting to seem different.

"I missed it. I've seen the trophies, but I never got around to ask you about them," Oliver shoved his hand into his pockets and his eyes moved from her face to the trophy she was inches away from touching it. She let her arm fall to her side and stared at the trophy.

Oliver walked up to her and reached over her to grab the trophy. Then, he wrapped his arm around her and led her to her bed. Both of them sat together, the trophy in between them.

Thea kept her eyes on the piece of plastic. She didn't want to look up at her brother. She didn't want him looking at her. "It was the year you died. I-I didn't know how to deal with it. I was thirteen. I lost my brother and dad, no_ stepfather_ because of my mother and father. But of course I didn't know that. I just knew that I couldn't deal with it. Mom was always with Walter. Laurel and Tommy were together. I was just there. I needed to get my mind off things, and while I was online, I found something about archery and I got into it. Got this one at my first completion."

Oliver stared at his sister, knowing about the pain she was in. He remembered the alcohol, the drugs. She was alone, and no matter how much he tried, couldn't help her. He wanted to, but he just didn't know how.

"Maybe you can teach me. It looks interesting, and I wouldn't mind learning," Oliver told her.

Thea didn't answer. She didn't know what to say. If he had asked eight months before, she would have jumped at the chance. But things had changed. She wasn't the same. She wasn't his little sister anymore.

She didn't answer, but she let Oliver wrap his arm around her. She just stared at the trophy in her hands.

**Speeding Arrow**

Roy Harper, Arsenal, stared at the building in front of him. It was the building that held many secrets, the building that held his past. It was the hide out for Team Arrow. It was the place he worked at for his girlfriend, his first love, and only. Verdant, previously owned by Thea Queen, before Oliver let Isabel Rochev be acting CEO of Queen Consolidated.

He knew Oliver had found Thea, he knew Thea was back in Starling City, but he didn't know if she forgave him for his lies. If she still loved him. It was almost a year, but four months shy of it. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around. He came face-to-face the person who clouded his thoughts.

Thea Queen stood before him in all her glory. Her face was void of emotions. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know what to do. He just stood there, waiting for her to do something first.

"I still can't believe it's gone," Thea looked at the building with longing. To Thea, the nightclub was the only thing she knew was true and was hers. Everything else was not. Her family was not, the only thing that was true was her mother, but her mother was a liar. Her friends, how many of them did she still keep in contact with? No one. She didn't know where they were, what was going on in their lives.

Roy stayed silent. He was taking in her appearance. She looked good, her hair was short, although he would miss running his fingers through her long hair. She looked like she matured, wherever she was. He just wasn't sure about the new feel he got from her. She was different, and he didn't know if it was good or not.

"Thea," he whispered, longing in his voice. He had loved her; he still loved her. He just needed to know if she felt the same with him.

Thea looked at him. Her greyish blue eyes locked with his blue eyes. She raised her eyebrow, waiting for him to talk.

Roy didn't say anything. He just stared back. He felt his phone ring. He saw a message from Felicity.

"I have to go, I'm sorry," he whispered, as he turned around and left.

Thea nodded, as she watched him run away. He was probably going to put his life in danger or had met someone new.

She frowned, but stiffened when she felt someone walk up to her. She turned around and smiled.

Her father stood in front of her. He was in his Dark Archer outfit. He was carrying her arrows and her bow. She grinned as she took them and headed to the limo that was behind him. Inside the limo was her outfit, an outfit that would hide her identity.

The Arrow was going down, he was going down soon, and she was going to enjoy every second of it.


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

**Author: LexysCPD**

**Words: 1,471  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
****Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. This chapter, Oliver and Roy meet Malcolm's partner. Enjoy.**

**Uploaded: September 25, 2014**

* * *

Oliver and Roy stood side by side, as they finished their battle. Oliver looked over at his sidekick, his apprentice.

"You did good today," he whispered, as he placed on Roy's shoulder.

Roy smiled. He was proud of himself. He had become a better archer with all the training he was doing. Oliver had been training him for the last eight months, it was nonstop, but Roy didn't mind. He wanted to get better. He wanted to be on the Arrow's level.

Oliver wondered how it would be if it were Thea instead of Roy. Thea had known archery longer that Roy, and if she trained, she could surpass him, but she hadn't been training.

"Isn't that nice?"

Oliver and Roy turn around to face a man in black. Oliver clenched his fists, as he willed himself to stay in place. He wanted to hurt Malcolm, but he knew he couldn't be reckless.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver demanded, as he reached for his bow and an arrow.

Malcolm chuckled. "I see you have a sidekick."

"I'm his partner," Roy shot back. He knew who the man in front of him was. He knew what he had done. He wanted revenge for what the man did to his home.

"Of course." Malcolm smirked. One thing he wanted to do was to break the bond between the two men. He knew Roy was short tempered, always was and he was going to use it to his advantage.

"You're going to stay away from Thea," Oliver ordered, as he got his bow and arrow ready. He would make an exception to the no killing rule he wanted to keep.

The Dark Archer's smirk grew even more. He wasn't going to let Oliver know he had ready gotten to his sister. He wasn't going to tell the Arrow that he was going be _attacked_ by his baby sister.

"Who's going to stop me? She is my daughter after all. She is all I have left, and you can't do anything about it. A girl needs a father, and I am going to be her father," he told the, biologically, only Queen left.

Oliver gritted his teeth and released the arrow. He watched as the arrow flew to the Dark Archer, and the older man did nothing to stop it. Roy and Oliver frowned when the Arrow's arrow was shot down by another arrow.

Oliver's green arrow was broken in half by a black, red, and yellow arrow. The tip of the arrow was both red and yellow, and the rest was black.

Oliver looked at the spot where the arrow came from. On top of the building stood a girl with a hood. He couldn't see much, but he saw the same three colors. He couldn't see her face, but he did see a black mask.

"_Arrow_, like you, I have also gotten a protégé. I have been training her for some time," Malcolm told the man. He wasn't going to release much. He knew that if he told Oliver and Roy too much, Oliver would do anything to stop Thea. If he knew, he wouldn't fight back. And if he doesn't know, he'll fight back; he'll fuel Thea's anger, her need to kill The Arrow.

The older Merlyn looked back at his daughter, feeling proud of her. He hoped she'll take his advice and stay away.

_Thea was wearing her outfit. She wore black pants and top. Her boots and gloves were yellow with red, and a yellow hood. Her hair was tied, and her mask was in her hands. She looked at her father, waiting to see what he was going to tell her, for her first real battle._

"_Don't talk, he'll know who you are," Malcolm told her, as he handed her, the bow._

"_How can he know who I am?"_

"_Everyone knows who Thea Queen is. They know what she sounds like, and he'll find a way to get to you. And he will do anything. He used Tommy when he was fighting me," Malcolm lied, but doing what he could to make Thea do what he said._

_Thea nodded, believing him. She didn't want her cover blown._

"_Don't get too close either. The mask doesn't hide everything, but enough. Remember the training, and I know you'll make me proud," he whispered, as he pressed his lips against her head._

_He left the car. Thea sat there, preparing herself for what was to come. She took a deep breath. She put the mask on, and exited the car._

Oliver glared at the mysterious woman. He looked from Malcolm to the masked female, not sure what to do.

"This is a warning to you. Surrender, and we may let you live," Malcolm told his daughter's brother.

Oliver reached for another arrow, but before he could touch it, an arrow appeared in front of him. Oliver's eyes widened, as he shouted for Roy to move. Within seconds, the arrow exploded.

Oliver looked up to find the two villains to be gone.

Roy groaned next to him. "She's fast."

Oliver nodded numbly. He stared at the spot the woman was, wondering who that was and how Malcolm got to her.

**Speeding Arrow**

Laurel found her sitting on a bench at the park. She slowly walked towards her, not wanting to scare her.

"You're back," Laurel whispered, as she sat next to the little sister of both her ex-boyfriends.

"Oliver found me," she nodded, as she stared at the water.

"I'm happy he did. I missed you," Laurel told her, as she stared at the nineteen year old.

Thea didn't answer; she just stared at the river. "You know, I've lost many people," she whispered. "You lost Tommy, your boyfriend. You lost Sara, but you got her back. Oliver lost mom, dad, and Tommy, his best friend. I lost my brother, my mom, my step-mom, and my step-dad. My biological father was the reason for the death of my brother and step-father."

"You still have Oliver," Laurel whispered, as she placed a hand on the youngest Merlyn, who was also the youngest Queen's back.

"Yeah, for how long? After a while he'll leave me again. He always does. After we lost Tommy, after we lost mom. He disappears, and I'm just here. But you know what, I'm done with that. I'm done depending on him. He's going to leave, he always does."

"He's not going to leave you. And you know what, I'm not either," Laurel told Thea.

Thea couldn't help but smile. Laurel was no better than Oliver. But she wasn't going to say anything. Thea just sat there in silence. She could feel Laurel's stare.

She sighed when she heard Laurel's phone ring. She watched as Laurel stood up and answered it. She whispered back before hanging up. She walked back to Thea and told her she had to go. She apologized and left.

Thea watched Laurel walk away, before turning her attention back to the water.

**Speeding Arrow**

"Do you know who she is?"

"No."

"I guess we have another arrow in Starling City."

"Find out who she is. And what is her connection with Merlyn."

Diggle, Felicity, Roy, Laurel, and Oliver stood in Diggle's home, discussing the villainess.

Felicity nodded, as Laurel made eye contact with Oliver and signaled for the door.

Oliver and Laurel stood outside, facing each other.

"I think there's something going on with Thea," Laurel whispered, as she looked at her ex-boyfriend.

"Why do you say that?"

"When you get home, talk to her. I think she needs her brother. She ends her family," Laurel told the vigilante.

Oliver nodded as he thought about the last family member he had.

**Speeding Arrow**

"Soon," Malcolm told his daughter, who wanted to attack the Arrow. She wished Malcolm would just tell her who the Arrow is, so she can get him when he wouldn't expect it. She knew who his partner was, her ex boyfriend. And seeing him only urged her to kill him.

Thea paced in front of him, like a tiger ready to pounce. He could see the fire in her eyes. He knew she wanted to fight. She wanted to kill him. And when it came to it, he wasn't going to stop her.

Thea had been itching to face the Arrow again. She had loved the feeling of power when she took the Arrow and Roy by surprise.

"We'll train tomorrow. Prepare more. They won't know what hit them."

Thea smirked. She gripped her bow tighter, as she ran her finger through the string. She knew what arrow she was going to use when she killed the Arrow. She still had the first arrow she ever shot. She had kept it. It had brought a lot of pain, and soon, it'll end it.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,111  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
****Author's Note: Two in one day, cool. Enjoy.**

**Uploaded: September 26, 2014**

* * *

Thea touched the bow Oliver left in front of her. She knew Laurel must have told him what was going on with her, and now her brother wanted to spend time with her. He had set up two targets in their backyard.

She was looking at the two bows and the few dozen arrows. She looked up and saw Oliver walk up to her. He had a smile on his face.

"I learned a little on the island. So go easy on me," the older Queen lied. He grabbed the green bow and let her grab the yellow one. In between them were the red and green arrows.

Thea got a red arrow, got it ready, and let it fly. It landed nowhere near the bulls-eye, but she had meant for that to happen. She smirked inwardly, as she turned to Oliver. He was smirking when his arrow flew closer to the bulls-eye.

Soon, all but two arrows were gone. The arrows surrounded their respective targets. Oliver shot his last arrow, and it landed on the bulls-eye. He looked at Thea, smirking.

Thea took the arrow and let it fly. It landed next to Oliver's arrow, inside of the bulls-eye. She gave him a proud smile. His eyes were wide, and he had a proud look. He wondered if archery was in her blood, with her brother being the Arrow and her father being the Dark Archer.

"You win," he whispered, as he set his bow down.

"I know what you are doing," Thea told him, as she placed her bow down next to his.

Oliver turned to her, not sure what to say. He knew she was sort of right. He was spending time with her because Laurel asked him too.

"You have your life and I have mine. You're going to disappear, and I know its what you do, and it's okay. You don't have to act different," Thea whispered, as she looked away.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but his phone rang. He answered it, and nodded as the person on the other end talked to him. Thea sighed and moved to get the arrows. She didn't pay much attention, lost in her thoughts.

"-rry, Speedy, I have to go," Oliver said as he took off.

She watched him run away, a frown on her face. When she told him she was okay with him disappearing, she was lying. She didn't want him to leave; she wanted him to stay. But it just reinforced what Malcolm told her, he wasn't at the top of his priority list. He lied, and kept things from her. She just sighed as she pushed the target down in anger. She watched it fall back.

She felt her phone ring. She looked at it and saw the message. It was Malcolm, but she had it under O.F., Other Father.

_It's time. Suit up._

Thea pocketed the phone, and didn't move. She looked back and stormed away.

**Speeding Arrow**

Malcolm stood in front of Oliver and Roy, all three in there outfits. Oliver and Roy were ready to fight, but Malcolm stood there, smiling.

Roy got his arrow and shot it, but his arrow was shot down. Malcolm laughed, seeing the two heroes look around.

The woman returned. She stood next to the Dark Archer. In a quick second, she sent an arrow flying. She watched as Oliver and Roy moved out of the way.

Malcolm placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and he could see her smirk. She saw Malcolm nod, and she turned to the Arrow. Malcolm shot an arrow at Roy, causing him to move away from Oliver and Thea.

Thea turned to her older brother, and Oliver turned to his little sister, but neither knew it. All they knew were that they had to stop the other.

"Why are you doing this?" Oliver asked, his voice deeper with the voice alter he uses.

Thea doesn't answer. She just swung her bow to hit him. He moved out of the way, just quick enough. He rolled back, and took out an arrow. He shot it and Thea jumped out of the way. She just smirked.

Malcolm turned to Oliver looking at the two. He had a smirk on his face. "Archery isn't the only thing she knows."

Frowning, Oliver turned to the Dark Archer's protégé. He saw her reach back and grab something. He kept his eye on the shininess of the weapon. It was a sword.

Thea felt her fingers wrap around the hilt of the sword. It was the sword that had released her from her past. She replaced it with her bow and Oliver could see the smirk on her face.

Thea charged, and Oliver used his bow to stop it from hitting his face. She took his small distraction to kick him on his chest. He flew back. He glared at her, as he got his arrow and shot at her.

In a swift movement, she cut the arrow in half. "You're gonna have to try harder," she whispered, her smirk growing.

Oliver waited for him to get closer. He watched as Thea walked up to him. Once she was close enough, Oliver swung his bow. It hit Thea's ankle.

Thea groaned, as she fell. Oliver stood up and aimed an arrow to her face.

Malcolm walked up to the siblings. "You should train your sidekick, _Arrow_. He was nothing to me."

Oliver looked up and then to Roy, who was on the floor. Oliver then looked back at Thea, although he still didn't know.

Thea smirked, as she didn't look at him. She didn't want him to have any chance of knowing who she was.

"You're not going to kill her, so put down the arrow," Malcolm told him, as he stood near the two.

"Why would you say that?"

Malcolm's smile grew smugger as he looked at the Vigilante. "She's a girl. She hasn't even lived yet. She's someone's daughter. She's someone's _sister_. Would you do that? Would you kill her?"

Oliver glared at him, as he lowered the bow and arrow. He had a stare down with Malcolm, not seeing the young girl stand up and hit the Arrow on the back of the head with her bow. He fell and Malcolm laughed. He turned around and started to walk away.

Thea looked at Oliver, then at Roy who was picking himself up.

She gave one last look at the Arrow. He wouldn't be getting the best of her next time. The next time he was going to have an arrow though his heart, she promised herself that.


	6. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,263  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.  
****Author's Note: Halfway done with this story, and seven days for the Flash, and eight for Arrow. Who's excited? I am. Enjoy the story.**

**Uploaded: September 30, 2014**

* * *

Oliver walked into his silent house. He had just returned from patrol, and having fought Merlyn's protégé. He went to the second floor. Right before opening his door, he decided to check on his sister. He opened her door and slipped inside. He walked to her bed and saw her, asleep.

Her and was clenching her pillow, as if she were being hurt. He reached over and stroked her hair. She pulled away and turned around. Oliver stood up and walked out.

Once the door closed, Thea sat up, breathing heavily. She had just had a nightmare. It was Slade all over again, but the culprit wasn't the dual colored mask villain, but rather a green masked vigilante. He was an arrow aimed to the back of her father's head. She had felt hope when she saw her brother walk up to him, but it was shattered when he stood next to the Arrow.

The Arrow released the arrow and it pierced through his head. She watched Malcolm fall, just like her mother did. The Arrow then looked at her. She looked at her brother, but he was whispering to the Arrow's ear. She saw the Arrow nod, and pull the string.

She stared at her brother, just as the Arrow released the string. Her nightmare ended. She didn't know what it meant. All she knew was that her brother couldn't be trusted. She stood up, changed, and left her house. She couldn't be in the house with Oliver, not after that nightmare.

**Speeding Arrow**

Malcolm stood in front of Thomas Merlyn's grave. His son, the one he had raised had been dead for over a year, getting close to two. He heard a twig break behind him. He smirked when he turned around.

"We need to work on your stealth," he said, watching his daughter walk up to him.

"I don't care about stealth. I care about revenge. I want the vigilante dead, I want Roy to pay for hurting me," she snapped, as she glared at her father.

"Okay."

"Okay? I get to have my revenge?"

"I'll get you Roy. You can hurt him, I promise you that," he said, as he pulled his daughter close.

Thea nodded. She loved Roy, she still did, but she couldn't let him go unpunished. He hurt her even if he didn't mean to. What was he going to do if there were still together? He was obviously going to keep it from her, if she hadn't found out. But what if she didn't find out? What was he going to say about the disappearances? Was he going to tell her who the Arrow was, or was he going to lie?

All the questions made her angry. It made her want to hurt him, and she was going to, even if it was not the right thing to so. She didn't care about right or wrong, she cared about payback.

Thea nodded, as she stared at her father, then turning to her brother's grave. She still felt sick to her stomach when she thought about how she was two years before. How she wanted him, to kiss him, _to sleep with him_, her own brother.

"I'll get Roy," she whispered, as she looked up.

"That's my girl," the older Merlyn whispered, as he placed a hand on her back. He smiled, proud of his daughter, of who she was becoming.

**Speeding Arrow**

"We have got to stop meeting like this," Roy muttered, as he stood in front of Merlyn and his sidekick.

Malcolm just laughed. He looked happy, and Roy was a little freaked by it. He didn't know what the Dark Archer had up his sleeve, but he didn't like it. He didn't trust it.

Roy charged to the girl, wanting to get her. Unlike Oliver, he was not going to let her get the best of him. He was going in, all strength. The faster the girl went down, the better and the faster they get the villains down.

Thea just dodged his fists. She slammed her arrow on his abdominal, and watched him go down. She kicked his chest and he fell back. She shook her head, as she chuckled. She got her bow and placed an arrow on it. She pulled back the string, but Roy pulled his legs towards his chest and kicking up, pushing her back. She growled, as she tried to hit him with her bow, but he stopped it with his own bow.

He smirked, as he slammed the bow on her face, causing her to fall. He got his bow and arrow ready and let it launch. It slid against her leg, drawing blood. She hissed, but stood up. She clenched the bow tighter, as she charged towards him. She shot arrows at him, using her speed. Roy ran, dodging the arrows.

He saw that she was to her last arrow. She smirked as she targeted him. He stood in front of her, ready to move.

"Payback is a bitch, Roy Harper," she said, a smirk on her face.

Roy frowned, as he heard the voice. He recognized it, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. He felt the arrow pierce threw his skin. He cried out as he held his arm. He looked up to see the villainess walk away. He knew she had just done what she wanted, and that he was lucky to be alive. He knew she had a sword, and could have used it against him, but didn't, and that confused him.

Roy felt himself losing blood. He looked down at the wound and wondered if she had missed. If she didn't hit the mark, of if she did. He could hear Malcolm's laughter as he left. He felt Oliver next to him. He was seeing the arrow was, and how was the best way to get it off.

"It's going to hurt," Oliver told him, as he gripped the arrow and pulled.

Roy cried out, as he placed his hand on the wound. He felt himself lose consciousness, as he fell forward. Oliver grabbed him, and called for him.

**Speeding Arrow**

"You didn't kill him," Malcolm commented, as he sat in the limo in front of his daughter.

Thea shook her head. "I want the Arrow dead, not Roy."

"Roy will take over if the Arrow is dead," Malcolm told her, wanting her to kill not only Oliver, but his sidekick.

Thea shrugged, as she stared out the window. "We'll get to it when we do. But I want the Arrow dead first."

"And he will be dead, I promise you," he told her, as he signaled the driver to drive.

**Speeding Arrow**

"You're home late," Thea muttered, as she changed the channel of the television.

"I know, I got held up trying to get our company back," Oliver responded, as he sat next to her. It had been a few days since her return, and he had noticed changed in his sister. She was more withdrawn, she seemed angrier. And he could understand, he was too. They had both watched their mother die in front of their eyes, and they both hadn't been able to grieve properly. Their lives were screwed up.

"It's okay Oliver. I'm going to bed," she stood up and walked out.

Oliver watched her go, before turning to the television. He frowned, as he thought about what she had called him. She had never called him Oliver, _ever_. And it bothered him. He wondered how much those eight months away had changed her.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,078  
****Disclaimer: I don't own the show, but the plot.  
****Author's Note: One week for Arrow. I have five more chapters. It's going to start picking up. Enjoy.**

**Uploaded: October 1, 2014**

* * *

Thea wanted to know. She had to know who the Arrow was. She wanted to ask Roy, but she knew he wouldn't tell her anything, especially since he was just shot by an arrow, her arrow. She didn't expect to see him, until he healed. She smirked, feeling good about what she had just done. There was a small part that felt guilty, but her anger diminished that emotion.

Thea looked up, and smiled at her father. He was sitting next to her. Both of them were sitting in silence. She was continuing her training. She needed to get better; she needed to improve if she did wanted to beat the Arrow. It had been a few days since her last fight. She wasn't living with Oliver, not really.

Malcolm turned to Thea. His daughter was restless. She had been training and training and training.

"Are you going to tell me who the Arrow is?" Thea questioned, as she stood up. She got the sword and stood in front of Malcolm.

Malcolm didn't answer. He got his sword and stood up.

Thea glared at him as she charged at him with the sword. He stopped her and smashed her sword out of her hands.

"What the hell," she snapped, as she clenched her fists.

"You're strong, but you fight with anger, your anger is clouded," Malcolm lectured. She just scoffed and picked up the sword. She took a deep breath and let herself calm down.

"Just tell me who he is. I can get him when he is not in uniform. I can get him," Thea told him.

Malcolm smirked. "Think about."

Thea just attacked him. She didn't want to listen to him anymore. She just wanted to hurt him. He was still her father, he was all she had for eight months, but she still had some resentment. She couldn't forgive him for what he did to the Glades, it was also his fault Tommy was dead.

She stopped when she drew blood. She let her sword fall, as she looked at Malcolm's arm. Unlike Malcolm, how had one cut, Thea had three. She made no movement to stop the bleeding.

She just stepped back, grabbed her jacket, and stormed away. Malcolm watched her walk away, a smile on her face.

**Speeding Arrow**

Oliver walked into the Queen Mansion. He found Thea in the kitchen, deep in thought. He frowned, not used to seeing Thea so grown up, so lost in herself.

Oliver opened his mouth to talk to her, but he shut it and walked away.

Thea had heard her brother walk in and walk away. She thought about what him, about his return, about how the Arrow appeared after Oliver came home. It may not seem like it, but she did pay attention to the Arrow. She noticed that he would disappear and reappear the same time Oliver disappeared and reappeared.

Deep down, she knew something was there. She knew the Arrow had a connection to her, but she just ignored it. She just didn't want to see her brother put himself in danger.

She knew the truth, but she wanted to make sure what she thought was true. She had hope that he was not the vigilante.

She was going to find out. She was going unmask the Arrow.

**Speeding Arrow**

Oliver stood in front of the Dark Archer's protégé. He had been trying to find out who she was. She was tough. She was good, and she needed to be stopped.

She hit his face, hoping his hood would fall off, it didn't.

She tried harder, and during the fight, she noticed he was trying to get her hood off.

She wasn't going to let him. He was not going to get the advantage of knowing who she was. She switched her arrow for her sword. She attacked him, and he dodged the attacks.

"Why are you working for him?" the vigilante asked, his voice disguised.

Thea didn't answer. She just continued her attack. She smashed the hilt of the sword on his chest, causing him to fall back. He quickly stood up and shot an arrow. Thea didn't react as quick, and moved out of the way. The arrow grazed her arm. She hissed, as she covered her arm.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I can't let you hurt others," he told her, as he pulled the arrow back. He targets her chest; the arrow was directed to her heart.

Thea kept an eye on the edge of the arrow. She didn't answer the Arrow.

The older Queen saw the smirk appear on his opponents face. "Who are you?"

Thea, using her speed, dropped and swiped his legs from under him. She watched him fall and groan. She placed the tip of the sword on his chest. She raised the sword to up, towards his face. She took his hood off with the sword.

She saw his hair; it was similar to her brother's. The hope that she was not fighting her brother was diminishing. She stared at him. He was looking back at her. His eyes, his blue eyes that she had seem her whole life, minus those five years.

The tip of the knife tapped the mask. "Take it off."

Oliver made no movement to move his mask.

"Take it off!" she snapped. Oliver froze as he recognized the voice. She reached over and snatched it off. "O-Oliver."

"Thea," Oliver whispered, as he looked at his baby sister.

Thea took a few step backs, and stared at her older, and only brother. Oliver pushed himself up, and stood up.

"You found out," Malcolm said from behind to her.

The sibling turned and looked at him, not sure what to say.

"Thea," he called, waiting for her to walk to him.

Thea didn't move. She looked at her father, then at her brother, not sure what do.

"Thea, he's still the Arrow. He is still responsible," Malcolm shouted. He glared at Oliver, then turned to Thea.

Thea took a step back. She looked at Oliver as she moved away from him.

"Thea," Oliver called out, as he took a step towards her. She walked away from him. "Thea, don't go. Thea!"

Thea ignored him as she followed Malcolm. Oliver watched as Thea got into Malcolm's limo, and left.

Oliver glared at nothing, as he threw his pack down.

The villainess was his sister. He was fighting his baby sister.


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,041  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, just this plot.  
****Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Thank you for the review. This chapter is for changingdestiny40. Thank you for the tip, and I'm going to make a note of it next chapter.**

**Uploaded: October 5, 2014**

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Oliver snapped, as he glared at his baby sister's ex-boyfriend.

Roy frowned at him. His arm was in a sling, still healing from Thea's attack. "Why?"

"_You_ got her into this mess. It was because of you she left with Malcolm. It's because you _had_ to know who I was, she is in this mess!"

"Oliver," Felicity whispered, hoping to calm the blond man down. Diggle stood a little away, not wanting to be a part of it. He knew Oliver needed to get the shock out.

"_Don't _blame me for your mistakes," Roy snarled, not wanting Thea's betrayal to be his fault. He wasn't the only one to blame.

Oliver growled in anger. He got his bow and threw it against the wall. He was angry. He was angry at everything.

"He has my sister," he whispered, once he sat down. He placed his face on his hands.

"We'll get her back," Felicity told him, as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Oliver looked up with lost eyes.

"She's all I have, and she's trying to kill me," he laughed humorlessly.

"And you're all she has," Felicity tried.

"She still has her father," Diggle added, wanting them to see what was really happening.

Oliver stood up and looked at his team. "I have to tell Laurel. Keep an eye on Thea, if you get anything, even the smallest thing, call me."

Felicity nodded, and headed to her computer.

**Speeding Arrow**

"Doesn't this make it worse?"

Thea looked up, not sure what to say. She was still in shock. The Arrow _was_ her brother. He was the person she wanted to kill.

She had to choose between Merlyn and Queen. She knew that she had to be one, and that meant she couldn't be the other.

Thea rubbed her eyes. She had been awake for hours. Malcolm wanted to train her. He said the time was near. He told her that the next time she met the Arrow. _Oliver,_ some one of them wouldn't make it out. He told her that Oliver was going to stop her. That he stopped because _he_ was in shock.

Thea looked up at Malcolm. "You _never_ told me. I asked you for days, _for months_. And you never told me!"

"If I told you, you wouldn't have seen the Arrow in his real light. You would see you brother for the hero you thought he was," Malcolm told her.

Thea's body shook, as her tears clouded her view. She felt torn. She looked up and stared at her father.

"I have to kill my brother," Thea whispered, as she looked back down to the ground.

**Speeding Arrow**

Laurel looked up when she heard someone knock on her door. She walked to it, carefully and opened the door. She smiled when she saw it was Oliver, but then frowned when she noticed his expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked, expecting the worst.

"It's Thea," he whispered, as he looked into her eyes.

"What about her?" Laurel asked, her voice full of worry.

Oliver didn't answer. He just looked down, not sure what to say.

"Oliver, you're scaring me," she whispered, as she reached for his arm. "Is she okay? Did Malcolm take her? Did he get to her?"

Oliver looked at her before answering, "He already did."

Laurel looked at him in shock.

**Speeding Arrow**

Thea closed her eyes. Malcolm wanted her to stay in a room and think about everything. She thought about her brother, about both her brothers.

_Five-year-old Thea was running around her house. Oliver and Tommy were watching a baseball game with some friends. They had chips and alcohol. They were laughing and joking around._

_Thea ran into the living room, where the boys were. She smiled when she saw both Tommy and Oliver there. She ran to them, giggling. She stopped when she saw the other boys._

"_Hey, it's Queen Jr.," one of the boys said, as she looked at him. She frowned at him, not liking him. He got one of the beers and grinned. "You want to be like your big brother?"_

_Thea looked at Oliver before nodding. She looked at the boy._

"_Your brother likes this. You should have some," he said, handing her the beer. Behind Thea, Oliver shot Tommy a look._

_Thea reached to grab it, but was stopped. Tommy took her out of the room. He told her that he would play with her. She grinned as she nodded, pulling him to the backyard._

_Thea didn't see Oliver for the rest of the night._

The memory showed her which brother cherished her, the most. She heard someone outside her door, as she made her decision.

**Speeding Arrow**

"You know, I remember this day when I was fifteen. Tommy and some of the guys were at the house, watching the game. Thea, she was five, she was a hyper kid. I remember hearing her run around, giggling all over the house. She ran to us, and one of the guys, I don't remember his name, offered her a beer. She was five. I was so mad. I signaled Tommy to take her out of the room and keep her distracted. I beat the guy up and was grounded," Oliver told Laurel, remembering his history with his little sister.

"We'll get her back. She can't hurt you," Laurel whispered, as she grabbed his hand.

"You don't get it. She tried to kill me. She knew she was trying to _kill_ someone. She hurt Roy, and she knows who he is. Malcolm is poisoning her mind. She hasn't been herself, and _I didn't notice_!"

"Oliver," Laurel tried, frowning.

"She's all I had and I almost killed her. I almost killed my baby sister," Oliver told her, tears in his eyes.

Laurel pulled him to her, and whispered in his ear, "We'll get her back, I promise you we will."

**Speeding Arrow**

Malcolm stood in front of Thea, not one hundred percent sure what she was going to choose.

"Who are you, Thea?" he asked, staring at her. He held her bow and sword.

She looked at him with a small smile on her face, "I'm a Merlyn, and I'm going to kill Oliver."


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,037  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
****Author's Notes: Arrow tonight. I am excited. Three more chapters before it is over. I couldn't do what I want and finish this before the show premiered. But it'll be done before Thea is found on the show. Enjoy.**

**Uploaded: October 8, 2014**

* * *

Malcolm watched, as Thea stood over Oliver, an arrow over his heart. Both siblings fought hard. Thea fought to kill, while Oliver fought to defend. Malcolm smirked, waiting for Thea to let go of the string, and end the Arrow's life.

**Twelve Hours Earlier**

Oliver and Laurel sat next to each other. They were talking about their past with Thea. She was ten years younger than both of them, and they could both see a part of themselves in her.

Oliver laughed at the memory Laurel was telling him.

_Laurel was fourteen when she first went out with Oliver Queen. He was her first boyfriend. Oliver took her to his house, wanting to have a nice, quiet time. He had placed a blanket in their backyard. They were sitting there, food in between them._

"_Lauwel!" a small voice shouted. Both of teens turned and saw the youngest Queen run to them. She had a smile on her face. She was grabbing a bear's hand. "Oli!"_

_Oliver smiled, he liked the way Laurel was with his sister. His last date had ignored Thea, and even made her cry. That night, Oliver slept in Thea's room, reading stories to her._

"_Thea," Laurel said, as she opened her arms. Thea ran into them and giggled. She sat on her lap and stared at the chocolate cake Oliver had bought earlier. Laurel smiled when she noticed Thea's attention on the cake._

"_Would you mind if Thea joins us?" Oliver asked, smiling at his baby sister._

"_Not at all," the fourteen-year-old girl asked. She reached over and grabbed the cake. She handed it to Thea, and the young girl grinned._

"_What do you say?" Oliver said, a soft smile on his face._

"_Tank you, Lauwel," she said, cheekily. She then grabbed a piece of cake with her hand and shoved it in her mouth._

Oliver laughed, "That was the first time I called her Speedy."

"You were her god," Laurel commented, laughing with him.

Oliver's grin changed into a sad smile. "And then I changed. She was around when I was drinking with my friends, when I bought different girls home. I ignored her. I wondered why she had changed when I returned, but really she was just a mini-me. She was me before the island."

"Oliver, your death changed all of us."

"But no one saw the pain Thea was going through. I let her down Laurel," Oliver whispered.

"Oliver—"

"Merlyn did this," he snarled. He glared at his hands. "I'll kill him. He's the only exception."

"What about Thea?"

"I have to get to her. I have to stop her," he whispered.

**Speeding Arrow**

Felicity was on her laptop. She was in her house, alone, as she tried to look for Thea. She had tried tracking her cellphone, but it was at the Queen Mansion.

She looked up when she saw Oliver enter her apartment room. She knew he was at Laurel's and he needed to talk to the one other person who had known Thea for almost as long as he did. The other people who knew her were all dead, and the ones that weren't were Quentin Lance and Malcolm Merlyn, neither which Oliver could talk to.

"Anything?" Oliver asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

"No. But I checked her phone calls, she's had contacted with Malcolm the day that we stopped Slade," Felicity told him.

"The day she disappeared. She left with him," Oliver muttered, as he moved a chair and sat down next to Felicity.

Felicity blushed, but continued to tell him about what she had found. "She was in Corto Maltese, that is probably where she was training."

Oliver laughed. "I did all I could to protect her, to keep her away from this, and look at how that turned out."

"Look at it this way, if we get her back, you can have another partner. I'd hate to say it, but she's better than Roy."

Oliver stared at the screen, "Yeah."

**Speeding Arrow**

Oliver stood on a building. His hood was gone and he didn't wear his mask. In front of him stood Thea, her hood was down and she wasn't wearing her mask. Malcolm was a few feet away from them, watching them.

"You came," she whispered, no emotion on her face.

Oliver nodded. "Thea—"

"Shut up Oliver. You don't get to talk. I don't want to listen to your _crap_," Thea growled, as she clenched her hand around her bow.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered.

"Well, I guess that's too bad for you."

Thea charged, trying to hit Oliver with the bow, but Oliver used his own to block it.

"It's because of you Tommy died," she snapped, as she kicked Oliver's chest.

"It's because of Malcolm!"

Thea glared at him. She quickly got an arrow and shot it at Oliver. The Arrow moved out of the way. The Arrow landed in front of him, and it took him a second to realize that is was going to explode.

Oliver turned when he heard Malcolm laugh. He got his arrow and shot it at Malcolm. It stuck to his chest, but Malcolm laughed louder.

"Do you really think I'll let you beat me the same way? You can't touch me. You can't kill me, but she can kill you," Malcolm commented.

Oliver realized his mistake and turned around. He looked down to see another explosive arrow. He couldn't get away fast enough. The explosion tossed him across the building.

Oliver got to his knees, disoriented. The ringing in his ears was loud. He looked up and saw Thea standing over him.

His eyes went to the arrow; it was green. It was his. And it was targeted over his hear. He looked up at her face.

She was smiling. "I told Malcolm I would kill you with your own arrow."

"Thea, don't do this," Oliver whispered, looking at her with hope.

"Shut up Oliver."

"Thea, this isn't you."

"You don't know anything."

"Speedy."

Thea's glare broke for a second. She lowered the arrow, but raised it.

For a second, Oliver thought he got to her. He had gotten though. He just hoped it was enough.


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Chapter Ten**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,351  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
****Author's Note: Don't hate me for the ending. This is mostly flashbacks. Arrow premiere was awesome.**

**Uploaded: October 9, 2014**

* * *

"Thea, we're family," Oliver whispered, as he stared at Thea. He hoped he could break Malcolm's hold on her. He wasn't worried about himself, but rather about Thea, and what his death would do to her.

"Family does not lie. They don't keep secrets. You've kept so many secrets from me!"

"And I regret it. Thea, you're my sister, my little sister. And I just wanted to protect you."

Thea laughed, humorlessly, "Yeah, because all the secrets protected us. Your secret _killed_ mom!"

Oliver saw her finger twitch.

"Thea, all I've wanted to do is protect you. To help you," he whispered, as he looked up at Thea. "All I wanted to be is the big brother to protect you."

_It was eight pm. Oliver was getting ready for a party Tommy had invited him to. He was excited to go. He buttoned up his shirt, and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled, got his keys, and exited his room. He passed by his little sister's room, and heard a crash._

_Frowning, he opened the door, and found a yellow Styrofoam all hurled at his head. He looked at his eight-year-old sister._

"_Whoa," he muttered as he bent down and picked up the ball. He tossed it back and grinned. "What's going on Speedy?"_

"_The stupid thing won't stick," Thea muttered, as she glared at the poster on her desk._

"_What are you doing?" he asked, as he walked to her._

"_I have to make a solar system, and I told my friends I could make it spin like the real solar system, but it won't work. It's stupid," Thea said, got the green and blue ball and threw it across the room._

"_When is it due?" Oliver asked, as he placed the yellow ball, that he assumed was the Sun._

_Thea smiled sheepishly, "Tomorrow morning."_

_Oliver let out a laugh. "You're becoming me little by little."_

_Thea laughed, as she turned to her project. "Do you know how to make things turn?"_

"_I can try. I make no promises," he told her, as he sat down next to her._

_Once he got comfortable, his phone rang. He took it out and looked at the text message he had received from Tommy._

Where R U? -Tommy

"_Were you going somewhere?" Thea asked, as she really looked at him. "You don't have to help. I can finish this by myself."_

_Oliver looked at his baby sister, and turned back to the phone. He sent a quick message._

"_I'll be right back," he told her, as he placed his phone on the table and exited the room._

_Thea watches him leave. Once he leaves the room, she grabs his phone to see the message he had sent. She smiles when she reads it._

Something important came up. Can't make it, srry –Oliver

_Thea places it down and turns to her project. The smile on her face stays there as she sticks the sun on a stick._

_Oliver returns with many materials. He had changed his shirt. He dumped them on the table and quickly rushed out. He returned a few minutes later with snacks._

"_Let's get this started."_

"Thea, you don't want to do this," he said, as he slowly stood up. He made no movement to take the bow from her.

"You don't know me," she snapped.

"I know, and that's my fault. But we can change that. Thea, please."

"Don't act like you care Ollie. If I wasn't holding an arrow to your heart, you wouldn't be trying to _bond_ with me."

"That's not true. The island changed me, and I know that doesn't justify the way I've been, but I just didn't know how to be the 'me' you remembered. And I'm sorry Thea."

Thea didn't answer. She stared at him, remembering the moment she was told Oliver was dead.

_The driver stopped in front of the Queen Mansion. The driver had taken Thea out of school earlier, and Thea was happy. Who wouldn't be if their school day were cut short?_

_She rushed into the house, and tossed her backpack to the floor. She entered the living room, and saw her mother with Laurel, Tommy, and Quentin. All four seemed to be crying. Thea frowned, "What's going on?"_

"_Thea, please sit down," Miora said, as she slowly walked to her daughter._

"_No, just tell me what it is," Thea demanded, as she glared at the people._

"_It's about your brother," Miora whispered._

"_What about Ollie? He's coming home in a few weeks. Can't it wait?"_

"_No, sweetie, th-the boat your father and brother were in exploded," Miora told her, as she placed her hand on Thea's shoulder._

_Thea laughed. "Yeah, did Ollie tell you to tell me that?"_

"_Thea," Laurel whispered, as she stood up._

"_C'mon mom, what really happened? When are dad and Ollie coming home?"_

"_They are not," Miora told the child, the only one she had left._

_Thea looked at her mother, and looked at the tears in her eyes._

"_No," Thea whispered, as tears welled up in her eyes. "No, you're lying."_

'_Thea," Laurel whispered, as she reached for the girl she saw as a sister._

"_NO!"_

"_Speedy," Tommy tried, but stopped at the glare Thea shot him._

"_Don't call me that! You don't get to call me that! Ollie's not dead, he can't be dead!" she snapped, as she glared at everyone and ran to her brother's room. She slammed the door and threw herself on her brother's bed._

_That is where her mother found her that night. Thea was asleep in her brother's bed, taking in his scent._

Thea lowered the bow, as she had tears in her eyes.

"He's never been around Thea. He has left you so many times. Don't let him confuse you," Malcolm said, when he noticed his daughter let her guard down.

The second he said something; Thea raised her bow and aimed it at Oliver.

"He's not to be trusted, He doesn't care about you. He wanted you to leave Starling City! He wanted you out of his life!"

Thea looked from Malcolm to Oliver. Her tears spilled from her eyes.

"I wanted you to be safe. You know why I wanted you to leave. You're the best of us."

"_In our family, out of you, me, mom, and dad, you're the best of us. You have the purest heart. And I can't ever have you lose that. Okay? You promise me?"_

"_Okay."_

Thea let a sob, as she looks at her brother and her father. She closes her eyes, as she makes her decision.

"I'm so sorry, Ollie," Thea whispered, as she releases the string, launching the arrow towards its target.

"_Are you ready to see your baby sister?" Robert Queen asked a ten-year-old Oliver._

_Oliver nodded as he followed his dather to the hospital room that his mother was in. For nine months he wanted a little brother. Even after his parents told him he was going to have a sister, he believed they were wrong. He believed it was a boy._

_He saw his mother on the bed with a bundle. The blanket was pink. Oliver frowned. That wasn't a boy's blanket. He pouted when he realized it wasn't going to be a boy, but a girl._

_The only girl he liked was his mother, and that was because she was his mother._

_Miora patted the bed, signaling Oliver to get on the bed. He quickly got onto the bed and looked at the baby, He could see the brown hair on top of the baby's hair. Her eyes were closed._

"_What's her name?" Oliver asked, as he looked from the baby to his mother._

"_We don't know. What do you want to name her?" Robert asked his son._

"_Olivia," Oliver responded, giving his parents a cheeky smile._

_Robert and Miora laughed, but it woke the baby up._

"_Thea," Oliver said, as he gave the baby his finger._

_Thea stopped crying, as she held on to the finger._

_Oliver smiled, "I'll be the best big brother ever, I promise you._


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**Chapter Eleven**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,065  
****Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but the plot.  
****Author's Notes: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but this is all I could think of writing. This chapter is fluffy, you'll see.**

**Uploaded: October 12, 2014**

* * *

"_I'm so sorry, Ollie," Thea whispered, as she releases the string, launching the arrow towards its target._

Oliver watches as the arrow launched. Thea let the bow drop before the arrow landed on its target. Within seconds, the arrow pierced skin and lodged itself. Thea watched as the body fell, not sure what to feel.

Malcolm had protected his chest, not wanting Oliver to hit him again. But Thea wasn't Oliver. She didn't think the same as he did. Which is why Thea was able to kill Malcolm.

Oliver stared at the fallen body, not sure what to feel. He turned to look at his baby sister and found her frozen. She stared at the body of her biological father.

Oliver takes a step forward. He watched his sister, as he gets closer, not wanting to hurt her. Oliver raised his arm and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around him as she pressed her face on his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Oliver rubbed her back, happy to have his sister in his arms. "It's okay. I don't blame you."

He pulls her away and runs his gloved hand under her eyes, wiping away her tears. "It's okay, you did the right thing. I'm not mad at you. I love you Thea, I always will."

Thea sobbed as she hugged him again.

The two stood on the rooftop, with Malcolm's body behind them, an arrow sticking out of his throat.

**Speeding Arrow**

Oliver stopped in front of their home. He looked over at Thea, and she was staring out the window. She smiled softly at Oliver, a little nervous.

"Let's go inside," Oliver whispered, as he exited the car. Thea slowly followed him, as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"We don't have to talk. We can just hang out, watch movies. We'll talk later," Oliver said, as he gently pushed her into the mansion.

Thea nodded, letting her older brother guide her.

He pushed her to the couch and sat down next to her. He turned the television on and left it on the channel that it was on. He could feel Thea watching him.

"Why did you kill people? Back when you started, I guess," Thea questioned, as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I believed it was the only way to stop them. I thought that I had to stop them, to show them that they can't get away with everything I guess," Oliver whispered.

"You were always protecting me, huh," she whispered, as she gave him a small smile.

"Someone had to. I'm sorry I couldn't do a better job," Oliver responded.

"It's okay. I was alone before you came back, so it was nothing I hadn't dealt with," she told him, not looking at him. She didn't want him to see the pain in her eyes. She didn't want him to see what his _death_ did to her, she didn't want to feel bad again, not on top of what she was feeling.

Oliver looked at his sister, remembering something she had told him two or so years before.

_Thea led Oliver to their backyard. "Sometimes, when I felt whatever, I'd come here." She stopped in front of a tombstone. It was their father's. She knelt down and wiped the dirt off the tomb as she spoke, "About a month after the funerals, mom stopped going out. Pretty soon, she stopped talking altogether." She stopped for a second, and started to walk to the other tombstone. "The house got so quiet, so I'd come here, to talk to you." _

_She stopped, to let Oliver think about what she said. She looked at Oliver as she continued to talk, "I mean stupid stuff, like what I was doing that day, what boy I had a crush on. And then, sometimes, I'd ask you, beg you to find your way home to me. Now here you are. And the truth is, I felt closer to you when you were dead. Look I know it was hell where you were. But it was hell here too."_

"I'm sorry, for all the crap you went through. I wish I could change it, take the pain from you, but I can't. But I am proud of you. You've gone through so much, more than what anyone your age, or anyone should go through, and you came out on top," He told her, as he moved over to sit next to her. He pulled her to his side, and let her cry again. "I couldn't be prouder, Thea."

"I'm so sorry Ollie. I-I didn't want to, but I was just so mad, I was so lost, and Malcolm took advantage of that," Thea whispered, as she used her sleeve to wipe her eyes.

"It's okay. He was there when I wasn't. That's going to change; I'm going to be here more. You're not alone, not anymore."

Thea nodded, as she turned to the television. "Is Roy okay? I didn't mean to hurt him, well I did, but I regret it now."

"He's okay. I think it hurt his ego more. He was beat by a small woman," Oliver said, wanting his sister to smile.

It had work, Thea giggled, as she reached over and got the blanket that rested on the couch.

Oliver kissed the top of her head. "It's okay. We're going to get through this."

Thea didn't respond, she stared at the television, knowing what she must do.

**Speeding Arrow**

Oliver woke up the next morning. He had a smile on his face. He had gotten his sister back. He had gotten through to her. Malcolm was gone, the only thing he didn't like about that was the thought of Thea killing him.

Oliver and Thea spent most of the night talking. They didn't get into anything too emotional, there were leaving that for the next day, when they were both rested and clear-minded.

Oliver left his room, wanting to spend the morning with his sister. He wanted to get to know her again. Eight months had changed her, and he wanted to spend time with her.

Oliver walks into Thea's room. "How did you sle—," he stops when he notices the bed is empty. It looked like no one slept in it the night before. He knew she was gone. Thea had run away.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Chapter Twelve**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,031  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, just the plot.  
****Author's Note: Thanks to those who stuck around. Enjoy the final chapter. There will be a surprise guest in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Uploaded: October 14, 2014**

* * *

"C'mon, answer the phone," Oliver muttered, as he paced in his sister's room.

"Oliver! What happened!? You never told us what happened with Thea. Is she okay? Are you okay?" his friend, and his technical advisor said.

"Thea is gone. Find her Felicity, I can't lose my sister, not again," Oliver said over the phone.

"Does she have her phone on her? Anything I can track?" Felicity asked, as she got on her computer at her house.

"No, she doesn't have anything. Hack into cameras, do anything. Try to find anything that can lead me to her. I'm going over now. Call the others," Oliver said.

"Don't worry Oliver, we'll find her," Felicity told him, as she hung up to search for Thea.

**Speeding Arrow**

"Malcolm is dead? Are you sure this time? We were sure last time, but he still came back," Diggle commented, as he sat at the table with Laurel, Roy, and Oliver. Felicity sat on the side hacking into street cameras.

"Thea killed him. For a second I thought she was going to kill me. I was so sure she was going to let the arrow go through my heart," Oliver whispered, as he stared at the table.

"But she came back. Just like we said. She's a Queen, and Queens can get through anything," Laurel told her ex-boyfriend.

Oliver smiled, as he smiled.

"Anything?" Roy asked Felicity, who was typing quickly.

"I know she's not in Starling City. I'm going to check the ones around here, Central City or Jump City," Felicity said, not looking at anyone else.

Oliver frowned. "I think it hurt her that I didn't look for her for eight months. I don't want her to think that again."

"It's my fault too. If I told you why she left in the first place we could have gotten her away from Malcolm even quicker," Roy said, looking at his mentor.

Oliver nodded, as he looked at his partner. He wondered if the team would be better with Thea out there, fighting with him.

"Found her! She's in Central City, near Star Labs," Felicity said, as she made the video bigger.

Oliver rushed to look at the screen. He could see Thea talking to someone. Oliver waited to see who it was, hoping that it wasn't bad.

"Isn't that Barry?" Diggle asked, when he recognized the person.

"Call him and tell him to keep her there. Diggle, come with me," Oliver said, as he got his jacket and rushed out.

"Hold on, we're coming with you!" Felicity exclaimed as she rushed behind him with Diggle, Roy and Laurel.

**Speeding Arrow**

Barry Allen walked up to Thea. He had just gotten off the phone with Felicity, and he promised her that he would keep Thea in front of the lab.

Thea looked up at him and smiled. "Do I know you from anywhere?"

"I'm a friend of your brother," he answered, sitting down next to her.

"So you _know_?" Thea questioned, really looking at the young man.

"Know what?"

Thea laughed, as she shaking her head. "Are you the blur? Cause people become heroes after meeting my brother. Like Roy, and his bodyguard. Laurel is becoming one. Or they become villain, Slade, Malcolm," she said, then whispered, "me."

"What are you talking about?"

Thea shook her head, as she wiped her eyes.

"When is my brother getting here?"

"Soon. If I know anything about family, it's that he's worried and will break any law to get here. Especially when it's someone as pretty as you," Barry said, not wanting Oliver's sister to be sad. He just wanted to be nice and make the young woman smile.

It worked. She smiled and blushed. She missed that feeling. She didn't feel guilty, or like she had to hold the weight on her shoulders.

**Speeding Arrow**

Diggle stopped the car when Oliver jumped out. He watched as Oliver rush to his sister, taking her in his arms.

"Never leave again. I didn't know if I was going to lose you. You're all I have left Thea," Oliver whispered, as he hugged her.

Thea wrapped her arms around him, a small smile on her face.

Barry stood up and walked away. He smiled when he saw Felicity and walked to her. He watched the scene with the small group.

"I'm sorry. I had to leave. I couldn't stay there. I-I let everyone down," Thea responded, when Oliver pulled away.

"You'll never let me down," Oliver told her.

"You said I have the purest heart. I promised you I wouldn't lose that. I did Ollie, I tried to kill you," Thea whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"But you didn't."

"I feel lost. I don't know who I am anymore."

"I do. You're my sister. And it's okay to feel lost. The best of us feel like that. It's part of living."

Thea let out a small sob. Oliver pulled her close. "I don't care if your last name is Queen, or it's Merlyn. To me, you'll always be Thea, my baby sister. You'll always be Speedy, the annoying kid that followed me everywhere. The one person who believed I was still alive all those years, the one person who never gave up on me. Who you think you are doesn't matter. It's who you are, we all know you are."

Thea started to cry during Oliver's speech. Oliver reached for his picked and took out a black mask.

"While you wore this mask, I was proud of you. And a little scare. You had so much grace and you were so powerful."

"I was fighting you."

"But you turned it around. Thea, you are the mask. You make your choices, but I want you to fight with me, I want to fight along side you."

Thea grabbed the mask and looked at Oliver.

"I need you with me," he whispered.

She smiled as she looked down at the mask. She clenched her hand, and nodded.

"And between you and me, you're so much that Roy."

Thea giggled. "The Arrow and Speedy. The greatest team ever. And you know, Arsenal."

"You'll stop the villains with your speeding arrow."

* * *

**Thanks again. This story is done. I'll see when the next story is out. I want to finish some of my other stories before I start a new one.**


End file.
